


【翻译】居留

by raojia



Series: 时峰而谷 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever Dreams, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “行，”他怒道，“我会去检查的，但是我告诉你——”他说着望向天空，向着他们自己的神明发出挑战，“——我没有生病。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 时峰而谷 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【翻译】居留

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your body, my home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477084) by [astroeulogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeulogy/pseuds/astroeulogy). 



> 作者注：因为这篇文章是写的生病梗，所以文内会有关于疼痛病痛，充血头晕，发烧恶心的详细描述，不过没有呕吐。

一切都始于一个托球。

综合来讲，那是一个距网几步开外，中等高度的稳健托球，正是明暗所钟爱的那种。但是，由于直到膝盖消肿之前明暗都不会上场，所以，为了之后的欢声笑语和乱七八糟，他们在最后的那点练习时间里让佐久早充当了副攻。佐久早喜欢近网的高球，因为这样的话，当他的扣球从拦网手们的手上弹飞出去的时候他就能看清他们的表情。他扫了一眼那个侑朝他托去的，明暗风格的球，却拒绝伸手将它扣下。

球坠到了地上，对手得分，木兔在后排的某个位置问道，“ _侑侑？_ ”

侑望着球皱了皱眉，然后看向佐久早，而佐久早眯起眼回看向他，满脸狐疑。

“你得下场。”他说。

侑愤怒的盯着他，“ _你说什么？_ ”

“有什么不太对，”他重重的扫了阿德里安一眼，干脆的阻止了他捡球的行径，“我觉得你病了。”

这不可能。侑从迈入少年期起就没再生过病，他对自己的健康状况极为关注——不能上场比赛的想象，哪怕只是一局都令他难以忍受。

“病了？我吗？”他皱着眉反问，“不可能。”

翔阳把自己的手按到了侑的前额上，他什么时候靠这么近的？侑本可以抗议—— _本应该_ 抗议，也许——但实际上他只是安静的站在那儿接受了翔阳的动作。而当翔阳的嘴唇慢慢抿紧成一条满怀忧虑的细线的时候，侑闭上了眼睛。他没去看其他所有人正变得凝重的表情，而只是评估起了自己的感受。

他的身体很烫，但是他在球场的上的时候这才是正常情况。他的膝盖、手肘和脚底都有点疼，但这也一样正常。现在正是八月中，随着季前赛的临近，他们的训练强度最近正在加大，他的关节很可能只是需要一些时间用来调整。

真相绝对就这么简单，如果他的嗓子在疼那就是因为喘气过度，如果他的头部眩晕那就是因为比赛中正常飙高的肾上腺素，如果他的手指颤抖那就是因为，有些时候，当他渴望着托球的时候它们就是会发生。

翔阳道，“我觉得臣先生是对的。”他的声音实在很轻很轻。

“侑？”

那是福斯特，他慢跑上来一定是为了分析情况的，侑转身看向他，只觉得世界都在旋转，在木兔抓着他之前他都没意识到他走路已经开始趔趄了——他的手一直那么冷吗？

他一头栽进了木兔怀里，很不幸的撞上了佐久早幽深的眼神。

 _肯定只是因为疲惫而已_ ，他想着， _他绝对只是有点过劳，肯定没什么好去担心。_

 _所以拜托_ ，他用尽全力如此想到，就好像他能直接把自己的想法传进佐久早的大脑， _拜托你别担心。_

“行，”他怒道，“我会去检查的，但是我告诉你——”他说着望向天空，向着他们自己的神明发出挑战，“——我 _没有_ 生病。”

*

他病了。

温度计显示的读数是 _38•8℃_ ，而在去往木兔公寓的路上，侑一直在冲着那设备无辜的读数无言的眨眼。一旦数字消失，他就会重新给自己测温，而等到温度计发出测量完毕的哔哔声时，他就重新低头检查： _38•8℃_ 。就这样，反反复复，一遍一遍，周而复始。

一个正常人——或者一个治——大抵会在听了整整响过三个街区的哔哔声后彻底暴怒，然后直接抢过他手里的温度计，但是，如果那声音有困扰到木兔，他也一点儿没有表现出来，相反，他只是放任了侑一遍遍给自己测温并检查读数的行文，并且一个字都没有抱怨。

“谢谢你让我滚去你家，”侑最终咕哝道，他舌头底下的温度计搅乱了字词的发音。*

*:'Thanks fer lettin’ me crash with ya, '有鉴于这里的crash一词应当解为擅自闯入，所以某种意义上狐狸还蛮有自知之明……？此外，该系列为了表现狐狸的关西口音，行文中但凡狐狸说话，则'you'必然写为'ya'，而若词尾为'ing'，则必然没有'g'（表音文字写口音真是太方便了——！！）。

木兔伸了条胳膊搭他的肩，大笑道，“没什么大不了的！”他说，“我又不会生病。”

侑从他的胳膊下挣了出去，“经典遗言。”他警告着，但木兔的微笑根本没受影响。

“我说真的，”他道，“你可以问赤苇！他也会那么说的。”

就当他脑洞太小吧，总之侑实在难以想象一个他会想和木兔的……不管赤苇到底是他的谁，一起谈论木兔的情景。他觉得之前应当由人告诉过他赤苇和木兔的关系才对，但他很确定他没主动开口问过，而且也 _肯定_ 没有听进脑子。

木兔的公寓理所当然的宽敞，这一点都不令人惊奇，几年前他在奥运会上的首秀为他带来了蜂拥而至的赞助合约，木兔就是件光芒万丈的武器，而整个国家都渴望着任何与这武器相关的品牌。诚然，木兔缺乏牛岛和影山成名的那种令人生畏的气场，但在招人喜欢这方面，木兔，显然，完败了他们（和联盟里其他所有人）。而他的公寓，最起码的，证明了他出色的商业价值。

侑踢掉鞋子，郁郁得走进被傍晚金色的阳光淹满的客厅，脑海里突然萌生出一个想法：在他性格成型的那些年里，绝对应该有个人告诉他说他那些傻不愣登的笑容和“嘿嘿嘿！！”的喊叫有朝一日会给他带来一间可以畅览大阪湾美妙风光的豪华顶层公寓。

“我恨你。”他真情实感的说道。

“你可以睡这间卧室，”木兔说，打开了侑左手边走廊尽头的第一扇门，他瞧了瞧房间里边，满意的点着头，“严格来讲这间是黑尾的但是——”

不，绝不，“还有别的房间吗？”

木兔一下子兴奋了起来，他重重的点了点头，显然很想给侑留下些深刻的印象，“有的！但是——”

“我要那间。”

木兔眨了眨眼，他扬起脑袋，随即笑了起来，那带着 _玩味_ 的灿烂笑容在他的脸上飞速延展。

“ _当然_ ，”他道，以一种侑十分厌恶的，仿佛密谋般的动作轻轻的扣了扣自己的鼻子，“唉呀，完全忘记了，你俩处不太来，是吧？”

尽管不曾听过，但侑觉得这绝对算是轻描淡写了。木兔关上门，走向走廊上的下一间房，而侑全程都在瞪他，他此刻的步伐里有一种非同寻常的活力——就算对木兔而言都是——而侑清楚自己最好别沾染这个。当木兔一把推开那扇门的时候，他畏缩了。

“ _这间_ 怎么样？”

侑鼓足勇气看向房内。

“木兔，”他呻吟道，再一次感到了头晕，“这是间神庙吧。”

木兔，双眼明亮，笑容温和，“很酷吧？”他如此问道。

这间卧室里挤满了木兔职业生涯中所获的各种奖章、奖状和表彰。其中一面墙壁的中央挂着他在枭谷学园，黑狼队和国家队的球服，周围则环绕着奖牌，锦带，证书，和队友与粉丝的合影，除此以外还有一只巨大的书柜，三个玻璃展柜和一打墙上置物架，堆满了奖杯、装裱好的剪报和数量多到令人生厌的周边产品。

床罩——它被设计成了木兔国家队球衣的样子——糟透了，但侑几乎可以肯定底下的床单才更糟糕。靠着门的地方是一块真人大小的纸制木兔立板，用的是他穿着黑狼队服骄傲大笑的样子。而最令人不安的则是床后那面墙上挂着的三只乳胶制木兔面具，眼睛和嘴巴的位置都给留出了洞。

侑思考起了他的选择，一方面是黑尾铁朗睡过而且未来的某天肯定还会再睡的床，而另一方面则是，地狱。

“这间能成的。”他决定道。

*

木兔的浴室是做的西式，几乎和他的客厅一般大小。侑不太确定他最讨厌的到底是什么：墙砖，地砖，灯具，抑或那被他称之为小型泳池的浴缸。这可不是嫉妒，他只是真的不知道该怎么处理这庞大的空间。

他当然也不习惯处理自己的眩晕，现在，在莲蓬头下洗个淋浴（他的腿随时都可能失去知觉，之后他的脑袋就会磕到放洗发水的架子上），或者在浴缸里泡个澡（他可能会睡着，接着他就会整个滑进水里）然后淹死，真的很明智嘛？

最终他选择了淋浴，决心通过最快的搓洗速度来降低那些可能的风险，但是温热的水流令他清晰的意识到了自己身体的疼痛，所以他在花洒下站定了下来，然后闭上眼，仰起了头。

自他从练习中离开算起，这是他第一次允许自己想起佐久早。

这很难，而他的想法也没有完全成型，那一刻的记忆全是些鸡零狗碎的破烂，充斥着那些强行刻入他脑袋里的零散细节：佐久早皱起的眉毛，他不开心的抿唇，他捏紧的拳头，他说出那句‘ _有什么不太对_ ’的腔调。确信无疑。听天由命。

侑在微温的水花下颤抖起来，他此前从来都不知道那种声音的存在，而他讨厌它胜过所有的一切，他现在知道它的存在了。

他结束淋浴走了出来，或者说爬更为恰当？他迈出的每一步都感觉受阻，当他关掉水龙头的时候他的小臂在疼，当他低头用毛巾擦拭头发的时候他的脖颈在疼，当他走向他换上从家里带来的短裤和T恤的时候他的脚在疼。

被他抓来的那件T恤是蕉黄色的，闻起来有着新鲜亚麻布和丝缕柑橘的味道，尽管嗅闻的动作使他胸口发疼，但躲在木兔的客浴里，他还是一个人悄悄地这样做了。

“侑侑？”木兔在门外边喊道，随后一阵猛烈的敲门声响起，“你在里面还好吗？”

“闭嘴吧，”侑咕哝着，从他的T恤领子里抬起头来，他觉得这屋子晃动了一下，因而不得不下手扶住水槽，“男人就不能安静的洗澡嘛？”

木兔大笑，“他当然能，假如他想要他的晚餐冷掉的话！”

侑叹息了声，终于收拾好了他的东西和那些脆弱的情绪，转身迈进了大厅。

*

他做了一个充满汗水的梦。

他站在中央球场，穿着他稻荷崎的球衣，黑狼队的短裤和一双兔子拖鞋，他依稀记得那是他童年时代的东西。粉丝如浪潮般挤满了观众席的座椅，他们欢呼高唱，于是整间体育馆里都填满了他的名字。

海水翻涌，而人们的声音就像海潮，那些水流开始涌向球场，浸湿了他的拖鞋。

“侑，”佐久早道，“你流太多汗了。”  
  
侑转向他， _什么_ ？他想这样问，然而他的口中也有太多的汗水，它们溢了出来，滑过他的下巴，滚上他的咽喉。

它们如海潮般从他的身上落下，而他突然明白弄湿地板的人其实是 _他_ ，一直以来，都是他。

“侑，”佐久早道，语气里透着肯定和无奈，“有什么不太对。”

*

他喘着粗气惊醒，整个人都裹在毯子里，他踢开它们，明白高烧正在他的体内蔓延，它偷走了他眼中和嘴里的水分，而他的汗水甚至沾透了他的衣服和床垫上那满是猫头鹰图案的可怕床单。

他挣扎的站起来，浑身上下都精疲力尽，他知道他体内的每一块肌肉都在抗议着直立行走—— _床铺床铺床铺_ ，他生理学上的最新需要就是床铺。但他无视了这种渴望，转而偷偷的溜进了客厅，此刻的木兔正抱着一杯有他的头那么大的蛋白质奶昔整个摊在沙发上边，他的眼睛盯着电视。

“你的脑子会被蛀掉的。”侑咕哝。

“我知道你是好心，”木兔咧着嘴笑着，扭过头来，“无意冒犯，但你看起来很糟，你该下床嘛？”

“我汗出太多了，睡不着。”

木兔起身，伸了个超长的懒腰，脊背在折了一下后又恢复正常，他道，“测下你的体温吧。”*

*:popping his back

找到侑的温度计花了一段时间，但侑最终还是在他们刚刚铺好毛巾的那条椅子上坐了下来。

“说， _啊_ ——”木兔开玩笑道。

侑张嘴想说 _你滚_ ，但是木兔眼疾手快的在他吐字之前把温度计塞去了他的舌根。侑不得不闭上嘴巴，但即便木兔已经狂笑着跑开了他都还狠狠的瞪着他。他也太他妈一人乐了吧。

哔哔声起，他检查了读数，觉得自己的心都沉了下去。

“温度升高了。”他呻吟着。

“晚上是正常的，”木兔在厨房里的某个位置说道，“升高了多少？”

“就几度吧。”

一只冰凉的玻璃杯被推上了侑的脸颊，他被冻的蹦了起来，木兔的轮廓被电视机的光芒衬的像个天使，但也可能是个连环杀手也说不定，他强行把杯子塞进了侑的手里。

“先别喝。”他强调道，然后再度消失在了厨房里。

侑坐在原位，听着抽屉被拉开的一系列声响，银器叮当，瓷器与瓷器相撞，由于干渴和不忿，他把杯子里的东西喝掉了一半。

等到木兔回来的时候，他往侑的掌心塞了两粒小巧的白色药丸，开口道，“这是退烧药，现在你可以喝了。”

“多谢允许。”

侑喝完了杯子里剩下的部分，而后将之交还木兔，他睡眼惺忪的盯着电视看了一会儿，试图忽略此刻抬头的动作到底要花他多少努力。生病总是这样吗？又或者这是对他设法避开了过去十年里本该经历的所有疾病的因果报应？

“想看点什么吗？”木兔问道。

“什——”他开口，然后顿住。

他的脑海里突兀的闪回一段回忆，他想起他和佐久早小小的客厅，笼在电视投出的蓝光里，佐久早大腿上的衣料散发着新洗的布料所特有的清新味道，而这味道也环着侑的肩膀，他们在咖啡桌上用过的湿巾有着若有似无的柑橘味香气，而天花板上垂挂下来的植物和栽种在角落里的同样有着湿润泥土的气息。他的脸颊贴在佐久早的膝盖上而眼睛闭着，不用看见佐久早赤裸的吓人脚趾。

而现在，当他坐在木兔那庞大的客厅里时，这段记忆突然涌入他的脑海，他不确定现在到底是几点，但他知道佐久早一定还醒着。

“我要回床上去了。”他说。

“晚安，侑侑！”木兔在他身后喊道，“别担心，明早你的感觉会好的！”

侑没有回答，他不太信任这点，事实上，他径直走进了客房，避开了和门边木兔立板的眼神接触，然后脸朝下倒进了床里。

他至少应该发条短信，但他的浑身上下都疼的厉害，就连手指也不例外，而且突然之间，他陡然感到异常疲倦。

所以他睡了。

*

清晨渗进房屋，阴郁而灰暗。

侑在一间不属于他的房子里转醒，拖着一具他确定绝对也不属于他的身体，他的胳膊和腿可曾如此僵硬？他的听力可曾如此模糊？他嘴里的滋味可曾 _如此_ 糟糕？

当他坐起身的时候，一块潮湿的敷布从他的额头掉到了他的大腿上边，而他盯着它看了许久，此时此刻，他头脑中的齿轮转速极慢，它们咔哒咔哒的转动过去，而他发现他不记得有给自己拿过这个。所以就这剩下一个选项了，但他不确定他真的想耗费精力来在脑中想象一个属于他的随床护士木兔君。

他的意识开始少量的回复过来，但转头已让他觉得天旋地转，他废了很大的劲才把自己从床上拽了起来，而唯一比他口中的滋味更糟糕的就是他身上的味道，感觉上又酸又臭，可现在他的鼻子已经一路塞到了耳朵，他到底是怎样闻到的 _这个_ ？

他累的要死，实在没力气抱怨，而只是一边仔细留意着主人可能发出的任何响动一边穿过客厅朝客浴走去。

但没有任何证据表明木兔还在这里。这间豪华的顶层公寓此刻平静非常，有些人甚至可能将这称之为宁静，但侑，却只觉得窒息。唯一能真正让他平静的就是天然的嘈杂：他的家以及排球场。在佐久早的兼容并包的歌单和运动鞋在硬质地板摩擦的声音同时缺席的此处，他头脑中的思想吵的惊天动地。

他在木兔的水槽底下发现了一把还没拆过包装的备用牙刷，自然的将之据为己有，现在，这样的小事——即使小如刷牙——都会让他精疲力尽。而如果他坦诚些，他或许最终能战胜清晨时他呼吸里糟糕的气味，但他无法战胜他想象中佐久早会给出的评断，抑或他知晓侑在入睡前和清醒后都没有刷牙的时候会露出的表情。

疲倦令他无法重新洗澡，因此他只是用毛巾擦了擦身上的汗，然后用家里带来的除味剂在身上喷了一通，结果不太理想，但有关疾病的任何东西都不会理想，所以也就只能这样了。

当他回到客房的时候他从床头柜上拿起了手机，眯起眼睛盯着屏幕。

 **[小臣][06:52:19]：** 多喝热水。*

*: Stay hydrated.

看着这行字令他想要砸东西，或者摔碎它们也行，或者——可能吧，这很可怕——大哭。到现在为止，他认识佐久早已经十年了，但他从不知道他会在十一点前自然醒来。一条早七点以前的短信？

 **[我][07:31:02]：** 我很好，继续睡吧

愧疚感在他的体内翻涌，但是， _操他妈的_ 他讨厌这个，他又不是自己 _选择_ 生病的！这又不是他 _想要_ 的！和一个洁癖约会害得他也开始 _表现的_ 像个洁癖，甚至佐久早不在他身边也不可能评判他的时候也都一样，所以他不知怎的生起这病这事儿感觉上一点都不公平。甚至也不正确。

（从正午时分到凌晨三点，在睡眠不曾造访的时间段内，他躺在床上辗转反侧反复思索，最终选定了那个显而易见的罪魁祸首：饭团宫，这是唯一一个佐久早 _绝_ 不会去，而侑——看似健康永驻一般——却从不在把脸贴到柜面并让自己的腮帮鼻子和嘴全都压到光亮的木头上之前稍作思考的地方。）

他还是想弄懂这一切到底是怎么运作的，而这运作又如何降临到了 _他_ 的身上，现在他明白他能够为他人感到欢乐关心或内疚了，当然他一直都有这样的能力，但是 _熟悉_ 改变了一切。

 **[小臣][07:34:27]：** 吃过了吗？

侑叹了口气，翻了个白眼然后倒进了床里。

 **[我][07:34:51]：** 这会儿我满嘴都是  
**[我][07:35:02]：去睡觉！！**

他们的训练排在下午三点左右，而如果佐久早现在去睡的话，他还有五个小时可以好好休息，甚至多过他大多数晚上的睡眠时间。

侑盯着天花板发呆，他意识到他其实很想埋怨佐久早，但那未免太过卑鄙了。这事实重过万钧，令他无比清晰的意识到自己的情状，他的确病了，而且病的很重。于是他继续盯着天花板，一盯再盯，直到时间一点点流逝下去，一点点的，无穷无尽。

他没再收到短信的每一秒都可能是佐久早正睡着的一秒。

他没再收到短信的每一秒，他都渴望。

*

九点差一点的时候，侑听到了前门被打开的声音，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，脚步和哼唱，他滚下床溜向厨房，而裹在运动服里的木兔正在那儿动来动去。

当他看见侑的时候他整个人都明亮了少许，“侑侑！”他喊着，活像侑根本不在他五英尺之外似的，“真高兴看到你还没死！我给你带了早饭。”

他指了指柜台，那里放着一碗打包好的，热气腾腾的粥，盖子上有个侑认得的标牌。对家的思念在他的胃肠里盘旋，就好像他和佐久早的公寓远在天边，而不是近在几街区之外。

“小心点，”木兔警告，给他递了张隔热垫，“它很烫。”

侑很想冒险徒手端碗，只为证明他能做到，但他还得顾虑自己的职业生涯，所以他接过了隔热垫。然而当他坐到桌边的那刻他才意识到问题所在：他根本没有胃口。

“这些也是你的。”木兔说着，又在去往客厅的同时往他的桌上放了放了一大杯水和一个小小的包裹。

侑先拿了那个包裹。他的呼吸顿住了。

包裹里面全是酸梅，而看到这个根本不可能不立刻感到北沉默的关心和佐久早执拗的坚持。他眨了眨眼，仿佛要哭出来似的，但他的高烧一定蒸干了他所有的眼泪。

他伸手去拿玻璃杯。

当他终于逼着自己吃了口粥的时候，他发觉它的口感很好，这对他而言是件好事，毕竟他现在已经一点味觉都不剩了。他现在所能感到的只有某种栖在他面部的压迫力量：鼻翼两边，眉骨和下颚，还有太阳穴。这种感觉并不 _疼_ ，但却让他脑子发昏，这使得他甚至不太能准确的把勺子送进嘴里。谢天谢地木兔已经钻到了他公寓里的另一个角落，离这远远的，不可能发现侑正把这儿搞得一团乱。

吃了半碗粥后，他开始觉得自己胀成了一只被吹太满的气球，所以他重新盖上了碗盖，把剩下的部分塞进了冰箱，重新添满他的水杯并抄起那包没开封的酸梅溜回了客厅，他把它紧紧的抓在胸前。

沙发扶手上盖着条昨天还没有的毯子，而侑自觉的把自己裹在了里面，他重重的坐到沙发垫里，甚至引发了少许回弹，到了这会儿他才终于想起，他把手机落在客卧里了。

“ _木兔君！_ ”他哀嚎，就好像他那受到鼻塞影响的声音还不够惨似的，“能帮我拿下手机吗？”

木兔在他屋子里某个遥远的位置大喊， _没问题的侑侑！_ 这回答令侑感到轻松，但同时也有些不安，有人愿意这样照顾着他：他回想着这个清晨的一切，敷布，早餐，预先叠在沙发上的毛毯。

这令他有点——就一点点——想念起治来，尽管他照顾他的方式通常是骂他一顿，然后再在他抱怨之前把食物送到他面前来。友善的照顾总伴着恶劣的态度，而这是他所知的，唯一的接受方法。

“一只手机，”木兔道，从沙发后边把侑的手机扔到了他的大腿上，“以及一包湿巾，你 _臭死了_ 。”

侑愤怒的瞪着他，把毯子裹得更紧了些，许愿他身上的味道能深深沁入这毯子的纤维，然后永远都不能再被洗掉。

木兔的笑容永远阳光灿烂。个混蛋。

“教练说给你三天时间，”他说着，在客厅的另一边坐了下来，他早晨一定洗了个澡，这会儿头发都还湿着，他的发丝垂落下来，搭在他的前额上边，每次看到他把头发放下都令侑感到惊奇，这次自然也不例外。“不过要是你烧的 _厉害_ 的话，我们还是得送你去医院。”

侑咕哝了声，很想说点诸如‘ _死掉都比再在你的客房里过夜要好_ ’之类的刻薄句子，但是此刻他无法提供说话所需要的能量，所以他只是从那张已经被他裹成了茧的毯子里探出了一条胳膊，抓着他的手机看起了通知消息。

没有佐久早的。

翔阳给他发了一堆从某本治疗发烧的书中拍出来的文章，而且肯定有人把他生病的事告诉了治，因为他给他发了一条含混的威胁，上边写着： _你生病是你自找的，所以别想着怪我或者怪店。_ 而剩下的那些全都是来自他社交媒体的更新通知，新闻播报和商业广告。

“我这儿有点高中时比赛的录像，”木兔道，“想看些不？”

侑考虑了一下，包括他整个身体所感受到的那种一体化的新鲜肿痛，他仍然抓在手里的手机和佐久早不会再发消息的可能。

“是的，”他叹了口气，“我确信。”*

*:“I think I actually do.”结合上下文，此处的do应当解为双关，一方面是回答木兔‘我确实想看’，另一方面也是‘我确信我明白佐久早不会再发短信来了’，虽然很可爱，但我翻不出_(√ ζ ε:)_

*

怀旧就像是毒品，而侑完全沉了进去，五个钟头转瞬即逝，直到木兔蹦起来大喊，“训练！”的时候，他才堪堪清醒了过来。

银幕上，十七岁的侑和治刚从翔阳和飞雄的眼皮底下偷走了超速攻，而二十五岁的侑仍还记得当初的感觉，魔幻如点石成金。

木兔一边把球鞋塞进包里一边道，“多测几次体温，要是你觉得快死了就给我发短信。”

“要是那个立板活过来并打算杀掉我的话，我会照做的。”侑生硬的说道。

木兔的动作顿了一下，“那个，”他道，“会 _超酷的_ 。”

随后，在侑想到哪怕一句有力的回击之前，他就走了。

木兔的缺席改变了环境的氛围，一如今早那怪异而可怖的静谧，尽管此刻仍有电视的声音扰他心神，孤单也还是令他溺进了自己的思绪。

他想到佐久早昨天的表情，那时他 _默许了_ 侑可能应当在别的地方待上几天的想法。他快速的扫了一眼木兔搂在侑腰上的胳膊然后道，“结束后给我发短信。”

他们当然不是分手，但这同样撕裂了侑内心的某些东西，有人陪可以堵上那道裂缝，但现在他只有一个人，于是那些感情统统纷至沓来。

真恶心。

他又检查了一次手机，没有新消息，他丢开它，裹着毯子趔趄的走向厨房，去找温度计。

 _有什么不太对_ ，佐久早的声音在他的耳边回响，而侑想要尖叫，他想摔东西——真的想，想到恐怖——他想尖叫，他还想哭喊，因为他妈的 _当然_ 有什么不太对。

他应该在家的， _他们自己的_ 家，他应当被围在那些令他感到熟悉而舒适的东西里边，而不是木兔的运动衫和印着他傻笑的纸质立板，他应当无需寻找备用的牙刷，更不用担心自己身上的味道会留在别人的东西上边。

可他偏偏就在这里。他是这陌生土地上最陌生的人。他闯进了木兔的生活因为他不知道现在的这个自己——又病又疼又不幸——还能待在他给自己挑的那个人身边的哪里。*

*:miserable

到别人那里养病是他自己的主意，他才是那个提供了建议的人，逻辑上他知道他没有权利为佐久早的同意而泛苦泛酸，但他已经病到不讲逻辑也没有理智的程度，他病了，病到除了思念佐久早外什么都再做不了，他该死的成了一具空壳。

而比渴望和疼痛都要更糟的东西正是恐惧，它在昨天夜里悄悄得潜入了他的身体，就埋在他这发烧的躯壳的第二个梦里，而在他醒来的时候，它也跟进了现实，犹如汗水一般紧粘着他的身体， _要是佐久早根本就不想他怎么办？_

这恐惧大到连木兔奢华的公寓也无法承载，而侑所能做的最好的事情就是和着另一杯水把它吞下，然后祈祷它能毁掉他的高烧，何时 _都_ 好。

*

他通过他在沙发上的姿势计算这个黏腻下午的缓慢翻篇，犹如日晷投下的阴影。

下午1点：鼻塞感减弱，但开始淌起了鼻涕，所以他把自己夹进了两个鼓鼓囊囊的抱枕里边，重新给自己裹上毯子，在鼻子里塞上纸巾，然后开始凄惨的靠嘴呼吸。

下午2点：肉体的疲惫感占了上风，因此他枕着胳膊趴在了沙发上边，让毯子覆住他的身体，以此削弱他频繁的去够纸巾的时候所受到的阻碍。

下午3点：晕眩感卷土重来，但是喷嚏和鼻塞止住了，于是他把姿势改成了仰躺，将毯子从腰部盖到脚踝，睡眼惺忪的盯着天花板发愣，试图回想他那没被疾病蹂躏的躯体却并未成功。

下午4点：唯一能稍微使他感到舒服点的动作基本上已经成了倒立，他把腿撑在沙发靠背上边，脖子却从坐垫边缘挂了下来，而毯子早被丢在了沙发另一端的尽头。

从逻辑上讲，他知道他不可能永远这样病下去，但有一部分的他已经确信了这点。他无论怎样都会永远病下去的，而他甚至已经开始打算放任自流。太阳的影子慢慢拉长，天色也开始阴沉下去，这影子横贯了木兔的公寓，而侑的身体则开始慢慢适应这个全新的‘常态’，身为职业球员的那些闪闪发光的明星日子一去不返，取而代之的则是抑郁和这只装满血肉浓痰的可悲麻袋。

直到太阳落山之后木兔才回到公寓，彼时的天幕已经只剩下最后一抹橙色的流痕，六点左右的时候侑听见了前门的密码盘被打开的哔哔声，而他正双手抱膝得蜷在他那边的沙发上头，脸颊生疼。他的嘴里都是酸梅的味道，令他想起无数个他自己家中的周日，就着佐久早那古怪的歌单只穿袜子跳舞，然后从他即将口出恶言的嘴里偷他的吻。他的心也在疼。

“你死了吗？”木兔问道。

他听起来无比遥远。

侑挣扎着抬头，在他堵塞而疼痛的耳道深处有什么正在回响，闷痛在他的太阳穴上如花般开放，房间仿佛又一次倾斜了。他躺了回去，闭上双眼，呻吟道，“我倒是想。”

木兔坐到自己的咖啡桌上，用他宽大的手掌按着侑的脑袋，“ _呸_ ，”他听起来就像个才刚踏进人生中第一个泥洼的小鬼一样奇妙，“你现在真的超矫情唉，不是吗？”*

*:icky

侑扫了他一眼，他现在聚不起皱眉的力气。

“你能帮我回床上去吗？”他问道，声音小得他都不敢承认它来自自己。

“你确定？”

侑点了点头，他体内的恶心感已经攀到了顶。

一切都发生的很慢，木兔试图把侑从沙发上公主抱下来，但是侑——他还病到不要自尊——在意识到发生了什么的时候就用膝盖狠狠的顶了下他的肚子，并在木兔接下来的两次尝试里重复了这个动作，对着木兔阳光灿烂的夸张笑脸疯狂唾骂。

最终，木兔把侑的胳膊拉到了自己的肩上，架着他站了起来，他们跌跌撞撞的穿过客厅，而后他把侑丢回他客房的床上，转身消失在了外边。

侑耳朵里的声音仍在回荡，他任性的将自己挂着鼻涕的鼻子在枕套上擦了几下，他后知后觉的反应出这个枕套暂时是 _他的_ 。恶心，恶心，恶心。

他把自己塞进这阴寒黑暗的房间的毯子底下，感觉被上千件木兔光太郎的小物环绕，他的意识龟裂了，开始一小块一小块的溜走，他的头脑沉静了下去，而身体沉重。

 _这个给你，侑侑_ ，他模糊的听见木兔遥远的声音。

有东西被塞到了他的舌头底下，而某种凉爽而潮湿的其他东西则压在了他的额头上边，他的手臂再度举起，然后一个柔软而熟悉的物件被压到了他的胸前。吧啵酱，侑下意识的圈住了它，犹如孩子保护自己的玩具，他把自己的鼻子埋在了它老旧的天鹅绒面料里。

在睡眠最终攫住他前，他最后所能记得的就是那鬼魅一般的气味：新鲜亚麻布和丝丝缕缕的柑橘。

*

他在奔跑。

电车已经来了，恐怕下一分或下一秒就能靠站，但是他才刚刚走进站内，而月台远的像是在另一个天地。拥挤的人海在他的周围走来走去，时不时撞到他的肩膀——左，右，左，右。无数次的，他感到自己被拽进人潮深处，冒着浸入水底的风险。

所以他站住脚，深呼吸，意图想起自己正在做的事情，他要去哪儿，他又他妈的为什么这么着急。

他头顶的灯正在闪烁。

侑看了过去。

一只发光的灯泡炸了开来，成千上万的水珠迸溅而出，它们如雨般落到地下的乘客身上，然后又一只临近的灯泡炸裂，然后再一只，再一只，人海沸腾了。而侑站在温热的水流下方，感到自己正被人流带往他方。

“等等，”他道，“有什么不太对。”

但是人潮没有等，他们没有停下，也没做其他任何事情，他们只是如海浪一般猛烈的冲激月台混凝土制造的护栏，而那些跟不上的人被轻松而粗暴的越过，被当成向上攀爬的垫脚石头，他们脸朝下被推到地上，而其他人踩着他们，越爬越高。

水在他的头顶，而人们的手和胸膛和膝盖在他的下方，侑被夹在两者之间，试图忆起他该在什么地方，原处有一阵铃声，比电车的鸣笛都更高更尖也更疲乏，但仍还是电车的鸣笛。

“我必须得走，”他道，再次试图走向月台，“我必须得走，我必须得走，我必须得——”

有什么拽住了他的手，有 _人_ 拽住了他的手，然后是他的手腕和他的腰，他的膝盖和他的脚踝，那些可怜的灵魂迷失在狂暴的海洋深处，于是纷纷向他伸出了贪婪的双手。

他开始挣扎，他健康强壮且目标明确，他有他该在的地方。

但是那些深处的造物比他更为强壮，而且也不受自然法则的任何限制，他们的手在他的肢体上游走，他们的手指穿透了他的骨骼，他们太沉了。

“我必须得走！”他在他们的声音里咆哮，痛苦的呻吟，“你们得让我走！”*

*:“You have t’lemme go!”这句比一般情况下要含混得多的句子其实是you have to let me go至于为什么糊成这样……原文都用上agony了，应该是很好的理解的对吧。

他绝望的快速扭头四顾，现在雨下的更大了，他知道自己已经湿透了，但是他能感到的东西却只剩下了重量，压力，来自激流的拉拽和那些想把他也扯入海水的魂灵。

他们紧紧的拽着他，无视他的踢打和咒骂。即便他存着遏制他们势头的心思伸手抓住经过自己周围的那些，他们也只是将他越抓越紧越抓越紧，然后继续往上，往上无尽的攀爬。

现在他们也到了他的身边了，他们和他脸贴着脸了，他们有着巨大的，正圆形的眼睛和嘴，黑暗幽深不可窥探，他们的头发自中间分往两侧，构成了两片清晰可辨的角，他们的声音尖锐而空洞：

_嘿嘿嘿！！_

*

侑惊醒，犹如刚刚浮出水面一般大口喘气。

方才的梦还没有消散，而他躺在床上，大睁着眼睛浑身颤抖，耳边回荡着自己心跳的轰鸣。这房间黑得就像座坟墓，而如果它真的是的话，那么上面的墓志铭很可能刻着： _侑于此处长眠，他于二十五岁时死于_ 操他的 _乳胶面具所引发的伴着高烧的噩梦。_ *

*:fever dream

他花了很长时间才意识到自己正在喃喃自语， _操他妈的，操他妈的，操他妈的_ ，而对象是他自己。

而他甚至花了更长的时间才意识到他不止是在颤抖，他抖得厉害，那是战栗。

“侑侑？”木兔问道，他的低语在这一片寂静里响得不可思议。

“我恨这里，”侑道，牙齿都有点打颤，“我恨你我 _恨_ 你的公寓和该死的这间屋子。”

一片沉默，然后他听见木兔道，“我去拿温度计。”

脚步声传来，而侑开始在床上翻来覆去的打滚，直到他再听不见除了自己沉重湿黏的呼吸以外的声音，他把厚重的被子拉近却并未感到温暖，他的额头、嘴唇、脖颈、手肘和膝弯全都汗水密布，这感觉 _不太对_ 。事实上，他觉得这根本就不可能发生——他怎么能做到在感觉如此冰冷的时候满身大汗呢？

翔阳发来的文章很可能能够解答他的疑问，但侑已经糟到了无法回忆起任何消息内容的程度，他所能想起的只有他发来的模糊图片，这一切都太糟糕了。不论他如何努力，他所能感到的也只有他疼痛的肌肉，沉重的骨头和刺骨的寒凉，难道还有其他的吗？他用被子揩了揩不太通气的鼻子，眨掉眼中的泪水，试图回想起什么东西。

“好了好了，侑侑，”木兔说着，重新站到床边，用宽大的手轻轻得把侑翻成仰躺的姿态，他抬起侑的胳膊，把他的吧啵酱垫在底下，然后把温度计塞进了他的嘴里。“已经是最糟的情况了，很快就过去了。”

这难道不是对临终前仍还缠绵病榻的悲惨皮囊才说的话嘛？ _别担心，这一切很快就过去了_ ？

温度计响了起来，木兔将之从侑的嘴里取出，而侑转身背对着他，给他的善意留了副冷漠的肩膀。

当他翻身的时候他感到天旋地转，胃部感到一阵抗议性式的恶心。要是他没在颤抖，他就会反胃，要是他没在反胃，他就会打喷嚏，要是他没在打喷嚏，他就终于能也只能静静地躺着，感觉刚刚被一辆大巴撞过，而这一切都是因为他在生病，生病就意味着 _他现在的经历_ 。

操。

生病令他 _生病_ 。*

*:He’s sick of being sick.

“没关系的，”木兔说着，“很快你就解脱了，要我握着你的手吗？”

“滚开，”侑崩溃的吼他，然后低下头，把脸——淌着鼻涕的鼻子和布满汗水的额头和其他糟糕的一切——埋进他的吧啵酱里。

他的身体在颤抖，而牙齿在打战，他的脚趾紧紧的蜷曲着，以至于他的脚都开始感到抽筋。

无助感吞噬了他的身体，而他对此无济于事，他此刻就是具任由他的免疫系统摆布的躯体，注定只有大获全胜或一败涂地（因为这心血来潮的疾病）两种结局。这就是其中最该死的部分，他妈的没人给 _他_ 真正想要的东西——不是病毒，不是他的身体，当然也绝对不是佐久早。

泪水不知不觉的落了下来。

那是挫败而可怕的泪水，他感到它们正勉强得滑过他高烧中的脸颊，而泪水是冷的。他用他的吧啵酱徒劳的擦着自己的脸，因为这样就没人能够看见，这样他就能假装它们并不存在，这样他就能相信只要再过一段时间，他就带着他完好无损的自尊从另一处天地回到这里。

要是他的肩膀正在战栗，他会姑且称之颤抖，要是他的呼吸听着湿黏腻，他会归罪痰和鼻涕，要是他时不时的呜咽出声，他会说事情就是这样，时不时的，当他生病的时候。而且世界上的每一个人——就算是木兔也会，不管他跟赤苇到底打算散播哪种胡言乱语——总都会有生病的时候所以这根本没什么好羞惭的。

当木兔握住他的手的时候，侑根本没有抓住。

他只是躺在哪儿，脸孔紧紧的贴着他童年时代的遗物，他的眼睫被泪水拖得沉重，整个身体都在疼痛中颤抖，他令自己感受着这些——真真切切的感受着这些，疾病带来的痛苦，有人陪伴可那人却又不是你想要的那人的痛苦，仅仅只存在他自己内心深处的痛苦：这些剧烈的，尖锐的痛苦。

“这糟透了。”他抽噎着，感到暴怒。

“我知道的，伙计，”木兔说着抓紧了他的手，“我知道。”

*

那晚剩下的时间里他始终在梦境和意识的边缘半睡半醒，高烧混淆了所有的一切——他的眼泪，他的恐惧，还有他手中的木兔的手的形状。或睡或醒，侑始终都能感觉到所有这些，直到他在黎明前那段天幕半蓝不黑的时段睁眼并意识到自己的烧已经退了的时候，这些才也跟着褪去。

当然，他还是觉得自己的脑袋里塞满了棉花，整个身子也依然觉得沉重，他的呼吸听起来还是湿湿黏黏的，浸满了他肺里的浊气。

但是寒冷已经退却，而当他做起来的时候也不再感到天旋地转，他的胃部不再沉重，数小时以来的第一次，他终于能看到这一天，这一小时，这一分钟里的另一个侧面。

木兔已经不在他的床边了。侑四面看了看，确定他也没有晕在这房间里的其他角落，他不可能讲清木兔到底离开了多久，但侑并不是一个对礼物吹毛求疵的人，他摇摇晃晃的爬起来，迈着憔悴的步伐穿过房间，尽可能安静的关上了房门。

在这片只有木兔的奖牌，周边和球服才能对他加以评判的黑暗当中，他把前额压上门板，一边深呼吸一边对自己说道， _你没搞砸，侑。_

他的手机正放在床头柜上，而他坐到床边，握起了它。

时间显示为4:18。

一划，一点，一压，他把手机举到耳边，倒回浸满了他汗水的床单上边，伴着电话那端的铃音滴答流逝，他能做的只有喃喃呻吟。

“你醒着是要干嘛？”他抱怨。

“有趣，”佐久早道，声音平滑如板，“我也正要问 _你_ 呢。”

他听起来很累，当然，侑知道他——身体上，存在上，随你挑——总是很累，可现在他听起来，尤其。

“我的烧退了，”侑告诉他，“我的汗差不多都把整张床给泡湿了，我还做了个用枕套擤鼻涕的梦，但我现在开始觉得那不是个梦——”

佐久早什么都没说。

“我已经累到两个晚上没刷牙了，”侑道，此时此刻，他忽然有了动力，“当然我昨天早上刷了牙，但那个牙膏的质地和我的一样——”

“别说了，”佐久早回避道，“你为什么要跟我说这些？”

“因为它们糟透了！”侑在电话线的那头吼道，“因为我恨它们而如果我必须得恨它们的话你也应该跟着一起来恨。”

电话那端顿了一下，然后，“你觉得我不恨？”

侑顿住，他不得不停下来喘气，到底是什么让在生病的时候大喊大叫感觉上和跑步一样费力？免疫系统遵循的到底是他妈的哪种该死的规则？

“我觉得你的恨法肯定和我的不同，”他断言，“你恨的绝对不一样。”

佐久早又一次沉默下来，最后他道，“好吧，我想我明白了。”

又来了，又是这种确信无疑的沉默，又是这种听天由命的沉默，哪怕 _再美好的_ 日子侑都不知道该如何处理这种腔调的沉默，更别说是，现在了。

“你要是亲眼看到的话你就会跟我一种恨法了，我觉得。”他说，音调也跟着佐久早的降低了下来，变得柔和。

佐久早突然深深的吸了一口气，然后屏住了呼吸，而侑等待着，他不太耐烦，但是病痛不许他同他争吵，于是这份寂静开始在他们之间蔓延。隔着电话的时候你无法度量彼此的距离——不管是物理的距离，还是其他。佐久早离这里其实只有区区几个街区，但他也可能远在另一半地球，而侑，根本听不出这两者的区别。

“小臣，”他最终道，“我想回家。”

这就是那个丑陋而自私的真相，尽管两天之前正是侑亲自把这段距离礼物般得赠给了佐久早，他甚至给它打上了‘ _别担心我啦_ ’的装饰标签。但是现在，想要将这名为‘距离’的赠礼和它所象征的一切一并讨回的也同样是他。

但佐久早只是道，“那就回家。”

就好像那再简单不过。

“ _什么？_ ”

“我也恨这个，”佐久早道，“所以回家吧。”

“但——但是我——”

他没能把话说完，他的舌头打结了，而他在忙着让它恢复正常，他已经病傻了，病到没法理解个中含义，病到除了躺在他身下的床上满心困惑又满怀 _渴望_ 对任何事情都外无能为力。

“我知道，”佐久早继续道，他的声音听起来古怪而僵硬，“你大概是想在没有我的地方熬过这个难关。”

“什么。”

“这不太容易，如果你在把枕套当抽纸用的话一定不会容易，但是我——我会努力试试的，我不想让你痛苦，”他顿了顿，“更加痛苦。”

“什么？”侑再度问道。

“什么？”佐久早重复。

“倒回去，倒回去，”侑催促道，“你刚刚是不是说你会尽力不让 _我_ 痛苦？”

佐久早沉默，于是侑呻吟道，“ _拜托_ ，别告诉我我们现在搞成这样是因为我们都觉得这对彼此 _更好_ 。”*

*:“Please don’t tell me we both agreed to this cuz we thought we were bein’ nice.”

又是沉默，而真相，显然包裹其中。

“ _操啊。_ ”

这个，这个就是为什么侑从来都不是个好人，这就是为什么他从来都不会特意为别人着想然后牺牲自己去当个好人。 _这_ 他妈就是坨屎。

“木兔 _一直_ 对我很好。”他说。

“呃。”

“ _我晓得的_ ！他给我带了药不说还给我铺了毯子，今天晚上我觉得我要吐了的时候他还一直握着我的手，而且他的客房简直就是座神庙我发誓，要么就是博物馆不收的特别展，我就睡在他的面具底下，除了没有眼睛以外和他一模一样，门边还有个他的纸制立板，比我都高。”

佐久早，该死，居然发出了一声奇怪的赞叹。

“ _不_ ，你不准来看，”侑在他开口询问之前说道，“因为我 _要离开这个鬼地方_ ，我——去他妈的，我要回家。”

他站起来，四下扫视，无视了当他走动太快的时候他还会感到一丝 _眩晕_ 的事实。他的东西呢？他的衣服，他的洗漱用品，还有他的吧啵酱。

“等一下。”他说着，停下身捡起了他的吧啵酱。

那是 _他的_ 吧啵酱，在它的一条腿上藏着一道隐秘的针脚，那是在他和治某次因为到底，谁，才是这只吧啵酱的主人而大吵一架之后他们的奶奶给缝上去的。无论身在何方，只要能够看到，闻到，或者让它在自己的胳膊上被感知到，侑都能认出这是他的吧啵酱。它是他童年时忠贞的陪伴与少年时幼稚的慰藉，而自从他和佐久早开始同居以来它就一直是佐久早自身存在的灾难源泉，因为侑就一直坚持着要让它每时每刻都住在他的床头柜上。*

*:guilty

之前，侑发烧的大脑还不能把这两者完全联系起来，但是现在，他脑内的齿轮加快了转速，以至于他盯着他的吧啵酱一直看到了他的眼睛因为泪水而感到刺痛的程度。木兔出门训练，回来的时候却带回了他的吧啵酱，这事儿只能有一个真实的解释，不是吗？

“你还给我带了那个粥，是不是，你个混蛋，”他控诉着，声音却很微弱，“从你真心喜欢的那家店，还有 _酸梅_ ，那些 _该死的酸梅_ 。”

佐久早惊人的沉默本身就是充分的证据。

“我要回家，”侑重复，“你就——这辈子你就按我说的做一次吧，去睡觉，我马上到家。”

“我不觉得——”

“ _睡觉_ 。”侑坚持。

在佐久早开口抗议之前他就挂了电话，而之后的很长一段时间里他都在盯着屏幕发呆，意图管住他那颗正快乐得高速蹦跶的心脏。

他，就要回家了。

*

离开前的准备工作花的时间比他预想的要长。

他还是觉得死亡正在朝他逼近，他的肌肉和关节在每一次拉伸间都在用疼痛以示抗议。他映在客浴镜子里的脸陌生得令人难以置信：无精打采的神情，有些油腻的头发，憔悴起皮的脸颊和卧在充血的眼睛下边的又大又重的眼袋。他冲自己龇了龇牙，快速而粗暴的刷洗着它们，脑子里尽想着佐久早。

最终，他收拾好了自己全部的行李，然后把它们在他的行李袋里堆成了乱七八糟的一大堆。

当他穿过走廊走向前门的时候，他听见了一阵从木兔卧室的方向传来的鼾声，这使他的动作稍微停顿了一下，他突然想起要是他就这样消失在黎明深处的话，他会造出一个迫切的想知道他他妈到底去了哪儿的，人。  
  
一个好人可能会留张纸条，但侑决心要假装这一切从没发生过，反正木兔总会弄明白的。

但是在他走进厨房确认自己有没有忘掉东西的时候，他看到了赤苇。

他差点尖叫出声。

“哦。”赤苇道，他的手里端着一杯热气腾腾的茶，看上去睡眼惺忪。

侑呆呆地望着他。

赤苇把他的重量转到另一只脚上，推了推眼镜后才开口问道，“有什么不对吗？”

“你是什么时候——”侑用自己整个人示意道，从他赤着的脚到他来自MSBY的官方周边睡裤，再到他的饭团宫T恤。

“三天前，”赤苇一边打着哈切一边道，“截稿期之后我时不时会过来叨扰。”

侑眯起了眼睛。

“你在这儿，”他道，感到恐惧正在自己的胃里攒聚，“呆了三天了啊。”

赤苇眨眼，“对？”

一阵颤抖瞬间掠过侑的脊椎，却和他的疾病全无关系。之前多少个钟头里他都以为只有自己一个人身在此处，压根没意识到其实赤苇就待在这房子的某个地方？赤苇也得吃东西对吧？要是他在自己睡着的时候出来并看到——

“宫先生？”

不行，这个问题他想的越深就越感痛苦，他最好还是别想了，而更好的是赶紧回到有佐久早在的家中，他那失眠的混蛋男友现在绝对也 _没有_ 睡觉，他要忘掉之前六十个小时里发生的所有一切。*

*:rabbit hole

“对这些狗屎来说我病太重了，”他道，然后从自己的包里抽出了一只口罩——他的手指因为病痛而有些僵硬，所以整个动作都稍嫌笨拙——戴在了脸上，“所以现在我要走了，再见，要是之后木兔病了，跟他说那是他的错。”

“我不担心那个，”赤苇道，“木兔前辈不会生病。”

侑在玄关的边沿顿了一下，还没完全穿上他的鞋，他有一只手撑在墙上保持平衡，“他当然不会。”他叹了口气，累到无心争辩。

然后，最终，他离开了。

*

  
  
回他公寓的路感觉十分模糊。

从他宏伟的计划来看，这是一段艰苦的长途跋涉，毕竟他的现状根本不给他这样的职责。当他乘进那部通往他和佐久早的小公寓的电梯的时候他只觉得眩晕，他的方向感迷失了，人也在出汗，他感觉有什么东西死在了他的牙龈和舌头之间，他在按钮旁边重重的滑倒在地，直接放弃了直立的打算，他意识到自己恐怕很难闻，但是谢天谢地他现在根本闻不到自己。

电梯发出抵达的铃音，而他探出头望着他们楼层的走廊，他看着墙纸的图案和令他感到前所未有的眩晕的地毯，但是现在他决意忍受忍受再忍受，他做了个深呼吸，而这就是了：这就是他回家所要经历的最后一段旅程，而在这七米之遥的另一边——佐久早， _小臣_ 。

他向前迈步，然后是第二步，第三步。

当他站在自家门前的时候他终于到了极限，当他开始输入密码的时候他不得不用前臂撑着门锁上方的墙壁，但他才输了两个门就开了，然后他被拉了进去，被拉进了一个有些尴尬但又无比熟悉的拥抱里，这一切发生的节奏都太快了，他感到头晕。

“我告诉过你去睡觉了。”他争辩道，声音有些许颤抖。

“闭嘴，”圣臣道，耸耸肩把脸埋在侑汗湿的脖颈附近，“你 _臭死了_ 。”他抱怨。*

*：从此处开始，文中关于sks的称呼就全部从'Sakusa'变成了'Omi'不过虽然这篇是侑视角，但中文读起来其实是不会将之理解为心理描写的，所以如果全部按照‘小臣’翻的话读起来就会很奇怪……因此除了能被理解为心理描写的部分，姑且全部译成了‘圣臣’。

“对我好点能要你命吗？”侑叹息，却还是和圣臣一样用自己的胳膊圈住了对方，他的手掌紧贴着他的毛衣。他的口罩松开掉了下去，被他们的身体挤得起皱，但不论谁都没有试图拯救它可悲的命运。

当他把自己的下巴压到佐久早松垂的肩膀上时，他能感觉到那种契合的程度，如此贴合，亲密一如往昔。

当侑走进他们公寓内部的废墟的时候圣臣分担了他大部分的体重，其实换个人都只会把这公寓的现状定性为‘有人居住’，但是侑只扫了一眼就好奇起了他不在的时候这里他妈到底发生了什么。

沙发上有一条毯子和一个枕头——像是， _床上用的_ 那种，咖啡桌上散着一摞《月刊排球》，音箱边的地板上放着一只浇水喷壶，而以佐久早圣臣的标准，这绝对就是地狱无疑。

“这里发生了什么？”他问道，一脸茫然。

圣臣没有回答，但是他的手臂紧紧的圈住了侑的腰，这就是他所能给出的最接近回答的答案了，而这，很好。侑明白了一切。

他紧紧的抓住圣臣，把自己的脸埋进对方的肩膀——他只在意识到他手下的是那种厚实的栗色布料的时候停顿了一次，当他踮起脚尖的时候他能辨认出这衣服的背后，拼写着稻荷崎的白色字母正在伸展。他再度站直，把微笑的曲线藏在了正紧紧的绷在圣臣宽阔肩膀上的，他自己的运动衫前。

他还把自己的鼻子也往上蹭了蹭，反正现在他可以，而且这衣服本来就是 _他的_ ，而且小臣，尽管难以置信，很可能无论如何都会继续爱他。虽然尽管有着这么多的理由，这恐怕仍是他不应当尝试的行为之一。

圣臣抱怨着，而侑大笑了起来，尽管被他们的身体模糊了些许，这声音听来仍然明快响亮，他的胸腔和喉咙里还是有着黏糊糊的痰液，但他还是感觉比前些天要好太多了，事实上，比他这一段时间以来，都感觉要好。当他闭上眼睛缓慢而深入的吸气的时候，他身体所感到的疼痛仿佛都变成遥远的回忆和糟糕的噩梦。

深呼吸，深呼吸，圣臣正拥抱着他，给了他此刻的锚定，此刻即是完美。

很快的，侑眨掉了眼中的泪水，在圣臣耳后柔软的皮肤上轻轻得啄了一下，然后停止了动作。

他能闻到——尽管只是一点点，尽管有鼻塞阻隔，他还是知道它就在这里，就在此刻。

新鲜亚麻布，丝丝缕缕的柑橘，家的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：倒回来继续写时峰而谷的感觉真好，这个系列就是我的心和我的家，而在艰难重修过《乔木温柔》之后，写下这个故事正是医生的指示。我想感谢过去一周始终激励着我并帮我校对了这篇文章使之能够发布的Quip,也想感谢过去的几个月里所有给了我振奋人心的积极评论的每一个人——在我写下这个故事的时候，我想到了你们所有人。
> 
> 文章后期有一个小小的转变，就是侑开始在脑海中把‘佐久早’换成了‘小臣’，如果你好奇背后的原因，可以看我用于写作的推特账号上的[这个串串](https://twitter.com/astroeulogy/status/1251021763783385088?s=20)来了解其成因。你可以关注我主要搞排的账号[@bratsumu](https://twitter.com/bratsumu)来看我日常沉迷这对的发言。
> 
> 如果你喜欢这个故事，请一定考虑下为我点个喜欢或者评论，它们让我开心，也鼓励我继续发布我的作品。以下这句是写给在等《春日飨宴》更新的朋友们的：请放心，我下一篇就更它！
> 
> 译者注： ~~然后作者太太她就，再也，没有过，更新了_(√ ζ ε:)_~~


End file.
